By A Dragon's Whim
by DragonsWhim
Summary: A roaring is heard in the distance, and Lord Death is interested. He sends out Maka and her friends to investigate the sound. This story is based on the anime version of Soul Eater, I have never read the manga. Therefore, the show's terms will be used. There will be mild language and a buit of violence in my story- you have been warned.


_ By A Dragon's Whim_

**Chapter One**- A roaring in the distance?

A thin teenager sat calmly on his bed, looking closely at his room. He needed to make sure everything was clean, everything in its place. Nothing could be out of position- it would simply ruin his entire day. After about a minute of close inspection, he got up and walked to a dresser that was perfectly centered on the wall. He pulled out a white undershirt, and a black jacked fitted with a skull around the neck, along with simple black pants. He pulled off his pajamas and folded them perfectly, and placed it in the dresser- _EXACTLY_ strait. He put on his selected clothing, and nodded.

The day was nice so far. He checked his room over one more time, and seeing that everything was in its correct place, moved into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, and brushed out his obsidian-black hair, making sure it was strait. He snarled at his hair, disgusted… The three white stripes on only one side drove him insane- why couldn't it just be symmetrical!? He sighed, cursing himself for being the dirty asymmetrical freak he was. Before leaving the bathroom, he made sure the toilet paper was folded- it almost cost him his life, once. He left the room, closing the double doors equally. He walked down spiral stairs that lead to the living room, and glanced to see a girl with short blonde hair strangling a stuffed giraffe. Another girl, who looked quite like her, sat on a couch painting her nails pink. "What time is it?" said the boy, his golden gaze sweeping across the room.

"Seven fifty-four!" squeaked the girl, punching her toy. "Perfect." He said, and with a smile, he added, "We'll get there at exactly Eight 'O clock." The girl painting her nails sighed and said, "Does is always have to be like this, Kid?" The boy looked at her, eyes narrowed. "Of course! It must be eight!" he scolded. "Okay, forget I asked." She said, putting away her nail polish. "Liz, Patty…" he called. "Yep!" said the shorter girl, hurling her giraffe. "Coming kid." said the older one, getting off the couch and walking behind the boy. The giraffe-beating girl followed quickly.

- - -==8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8==- - -

A strange figure clocked in black stood quietly, staring into some sort of mirror. He was on a platform that looked as if it were in the sky, wispy clouds floating by, curling and weaving about. The terrain was bare and sandy, ragged crosses sticking out of the ground at random areas, looking as if it where some sort of abandoned graveyard. He sighed, watching something the mirror. Suddenly, an image flickered onto it. A man with silver-gray hair stood there. He wore a white lab coat covering most of his body, dark gray pants, and a matching shirt that looked as if it where patched up a million times. He had scars and stiches covering his body, and a screw that went, quite literally, through his head. The cloaked figure spoke in quite a goofy sounding voice. "Hello, hello, hello~!" he chided happily, looking at the strange man. "Lord Death." The man answered simply. "Yes? What is it, Stein?" the figure asked gleefully.

The man, now apparently named Stein, said, "There's been many a report about some sort of a roaring noise. It seems to be off near Excalibur's cave. That little freak might have something to do with it." The cloak figure turned around, revealing a cartoonish skull mask on his face. "Well, he does have some odd habits, perhaps he should send someone to check up on him, hmm~?" Stein nodded slowly. "Yes, I suppose, but that's not all. Whatever's roaring has an enormous Soul Wavelength- enough so that I can feel it here. It's like a Keshin, but there's not any trace of madness that I can feel. I guess Excalibur's showing off, or something of the sort- perhaps he's found a meister that can put up with his… antics." Stein said, and the cloaked figure hummed happily. "Well, we'll just have to find out then, won't we?" said the figure. "I think that's the wisest decision. I've taken the liberty of rounding up Maka and Black*Star already, but your son's nowhere to be seen." said the gray-haired man. "Oh, he always arrives at eight! I really need to get everyone notified, because all these tardy papers are getting out of hand!" the figure replied, tilting his head. "Well, I'll look for…" Stein was said, but was suddenly cut off.

"I'LL BE THE ONE TO LOOK!" yelled a blue-haired kid, jumping out of nowhere and knocking over Stein. "Black*Star, I don't think it's appropriate to knock over your teacher… Same goes with eavesdropping." The figure said, becoming a bit annoyed. "Oh!" said the blue-haired kid, and he got launched across the room by an angry Stein. He landed gracefully, however, and added, "All I heard was looking for someone! I just can't stand being left out of something!" Stein stood up, brushing a bit of dirt off his coat. "Well, I could've picked a better place to meet… A public bathroom isn't the best." He said, throwing a random knife at Black*Star. The knife struck him in the head, and a spout of blood sprayed out. He screamed and ran about madly, Stein standing there quietly. A girl walked into the bathroom, and dragged him out by the ear. "I'm so sorry… he really is a good kid, he's just a bit excited." she said. "Well, see ya!" said the figure. Stein waved, and the mirror became blank. The figure sat down at a coffee table that wasn't there a few seconds ago, and scratched his hooded head. "What can that silly Excalibur be up to now?" he said to himself.

- - -==8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8==- - -

The boy arrived at a large building, the two girls trailing behind him. It looked quite odd- like a castle, but it looked as if it were made out of giant sculls. Huge burning candle sprouted from its sides, and above the castle floated a laughing sun. The boy smiled, looking at his watch. "Just in time." He said, and the digital clock read, '8:00'. The two girls finally caught up to him, panting. "It's no fair, Kid! You get to skateboard here, while we have to run… Have some empathy…" said the taller girl, speaking between her gasps for breath. The shorter one didn't seem to tired, and just poked the other one in the eye. "Ouch! Sis, that hurt…" said the taller one. The shorter one, laughed and said, "Don't be such a baby!" And at that, she stuck out her tongue, a childish expression on her face. "Will you two quit quarreling? We need to get to class." said the boy, walking towards the castle. "We're already an hour late…" said the taller sister quietly, mostly to herself.

Suddenly, the man with the screw though his head, Stein, burst through the front doors, four kids following him quickly. "Ah, Kid. I know you'd be joining us sooner or later." He said, pausing slightly. He turned the screw in his head around a bit, and it made creepy clicking noises. "Kid, you're a bit late, so I'll fill you in as we go." said a girl with light brown hair tied back in two pigtails. She dashed up to him, and the others walked at a usual pace, heading down the street. "I'm never late, I always arrive with perfect punctuality- at eight O' clock, every day." scoffed the boy. The girl just sighed. "Okay, whatever, Kid. Anyway, Professor Stein said there was a bunch of roaring over by Excalibur's cave." And at the mention of Excalibur's name, Kid's face turned into a horrible frown. "He's… so…. Lame…" he growled, keeping pace with the girl. "I don't know, Kid. I can sense a Soul Wavelength that's really huge- same with Stein. I'm a bit worried." said the girl. "There's no reason to be, Maka. Excalibur's just… not cool." said another boy, walking up to the front of the group. He looked albino- he had white hair and blood-red eyes. He smiled, baring freakishly sharp teeth.

"Soul… I just… I don't know. There's something off about the Wavelength I'm feeling, but I can't put my finger on it." said the light-brown haired girl, flashing her green gaze towards the ground. "There's something off about Excalibur in general!" said the albino, laughing a bit. "I'd have to agree. Maka, don't worry about it too much." Said the boy dressed in black. "Besides!" called a kid in the back, rushing up to them. He was the blue-haired kid that got nailed in the head by Stein's knife- Black*Star. "We just defeated a Keshin two months ago! We're two star meisters now, nothing can stop us!" he said, punching his fist into the air and laughing.

- - -==8=8=8=8=8=8=8=8==- - -

~Authors note…

I hope you like it so far, I've worked quite hard on this first chapter. I know the plot isn't so clear right now, but please tell me what you think of it!


End file.
